The instant invention relates generally to record cleaning apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved compact disk cleaner, which provides a battery operated mechanism to clean compact disks.
There are available various conventional record cleaning apparatuses which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.